Kato Toriko
Toriko Kato is one of the main characters of Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies. Toriko is a cool-typed Prism Star and member of the Unit Infinity under the alias Tori (とり). Appearance Personality Toriko is discribed as a hardworking girl with selfconfidence. She's the "Never give up!"-type of a girl and constanty aiming for greater heights. However, Toriko often falls down. She stands up and tries again. Toriko is the leader of Infinity due to her natural talent to help people in pinches and generally lead them. She is good in speaking in front of huge audiences and knows how to act in fron th journalists as she is currently studying to become one herself. Toriko is known for practising (too) much. Background Toriko is the only member of Infinity to not be part of a rather rich family. Her parents are divorced and Toriko mainly lives with her older brother who works as journalist despite officially living with her mother. However, her mother has got some alcoholic problems since divorcing with her ex-husband and thus, Toriko's older brother took care of her, espacilly in the year before the anime. Her father sems to have not much interesst in his children. Relationships *'Morimoto Yuna' - Yuna is a fellow member of Infinity to Toriko. *'Kitasaki Hikari' - In the end of the series, Hikari and Toriko meet for the first time. It's hinted that Toriko becomes even more a mentor towards her unit. *'Joukuu Sakura' - Toriko is Sakura's best friend since their childhood. They've met in the Training School of SHINING SKIES and instantly became friends. It's said that both were almost always together, excluding school. They even sleept at the others' home almost every weekend. *'Yorukawa Akari '- Akari is a fellow member of Infinity to Toriko. *'Yozora Mizuki' - In the end of the series, Mizuki and Toriko meet for the first time. It's hinted that Toriko becomes even more a mentor towards her unit. *'Nakamoto Yuki' - Despite having met her already on a fan meeting, Yuki and Toriko talk in the last episode. Sakura already informed her about Yuki and her trying to become like Toriko. Yuki was nervious as she didn't want to talk about this but Toriko encouraged her to continue growing as Prism Star. *'Kobayashi Miharu' - In the end of the series, Miharu and Toriko meet for the first time. It's hinted that Toriko becomes even more a mentor towards her unit. Prism Shows Tori (とり) is the name, Toriko uses as Prism Star. Tori's My Song is named Jiyuu na Shoujo. Tori acts as leader of Infinity, taking the lead in MCs and public appearances like interviews. Tori herself has made a name of being one of the best dancers, the world veer has seen. She's constantly practising. In elementary school, she started missing much homework because she loved dance practise. Tori is also in charge of planning the training of Infinity and Rikka often states that Tori can be terrible in those cases. Prism Jumps Toriko is, similar to the other members o Infinity, able to perform a Prism Jump Chain with five jumps. She's only seen doing this while performing her My Song. Toriko's Prism Jumps are following diffrent themes with one being war-peace themed, one being bird themed, one being dance themed and one being part of everything. Please refer this page for all jumps, she has performed. Known Prism Stones *Infinite Peace Set (Infinity Unit Dress) *Silver Glimmer Set (Prism Star Main Dress) *Green Prism Sky Set (Training Clothes) *Black White Bird Set (Casual Clothes) *Grey Gentle Set (Casual Clothes in Flashbacks) Ethymology Kato (加藤) - Kato is a common japanese surname. Ka (加) means addition and To (藤) means wisteria. Toriko (鳥子) - Tori (鳥) means bird and Ko (子) means child. Quotes * "A Prism Show is performed by the heart. I still adore training as much as I can though." - In Episode 38 in a TV interview. Official Profile Trivia * Her surname Kato should be romanizedas Katou. Yet, in all appearances in the anime, it's written as "Kato". * Tori's sign is a writing of her name in hiragana with one part of the と being a feather. Category:User:Millyna Category:Infinite Skies Category:Infinite Skies/Characters Category:Characters Category:Infinite Skies/Main Characters